Diamentogłowy
Tomasz Jarosz / Mikołaj Klimek Sławomir Holland |oryginalnie= Diamondhead}}Diamentogłowy to kosmita z próbki DNA Petrosapiena z planety Petropia. Wygląd Ben 10 W serii "Ben 10", jest krzemową formą życia. Jego ciało składa się z trwałych turkusowych kryształów. Diamentogłowy nosi strój, który jest podzielony na dwie części - czarną i białą. Ma sześć kolców na plecach. Na lewej piersi ma czarną łatę, na której znajduję się symbol prototypu Omnitrixa. W alternatywnej przyszłości, ma symbol Omnitrixa w centrum klatki piersiowej. Jego spodnie są białe, a bluzka i buty są czarne. Jest bardziej umięśniony. Ben 10: Obca Potęga/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien W seriach "Obca Potęga" i "Ultimate Alien", tułów i kawałek głowy jest podobny do Chromatona, tyle że bardziej granatowy niż fioletowy. Jego ręce, twarz, kolce tylne i przednie są z bardziej niebieskich kryształów. Ma sześć kolców na plecach i dwa na piersiach. Nosi symbol Omnitrixa/Ultimatrixa na piersi. W specjalnym odcinku "Przymierze bohaterów", Diamentogłowy ma kolce na łokciach. Ma ciemniejszy kolor diamentu i kamienny strój. Ben 10: Omniverse Diamentogłowy 16-letniego Bena w serii "Ben 10: Omniverse" ma zielono czarną bluzkę, czarne spodnie z zielonymi podeszwami i pas, na którym jest symbol Omnitrixa. Nie ma już dwóch kolców na klatce piersiowej.Ma duże mięśnie,lecz chude nogi. wygląda tak samo jak w oryginalnej wersji, tylko nie ma łaty nad Omnitrixem. Umiejętności thumb|Diamentogłowy strzela odłamkami diamentów Diamentogłowy jest w stanie manipulować strukturę atomową i krystaliczną, co pozwala mu na generowanie z rąk i innych części ciała bronie z kryształu. Może on tworzyć tarcze, żeby się bronić i może strzelać nieograniczoną ilością kryształów. Ponadto może on załamywać promienie. Jest też wystarczająco silny, by podnosić duże obiekty. Diamentogłowy może lewitować na trzech filarach kryształowych. Moc, którą ma po Chromatonie , to pochłanianie i przekierowywanie energii. Potrafi też się regenerować. Wady thumb|Diamentogłowy niszczony wibracjami dźwiękowymiDiamentogłowy może zostać zniszczony przez ataki dźwiękowe i wibracje, ponieważ gdy ataki są ciągłe, Diamentogłowy nie może skupić się na regeneracji. Jest bezsilny w konfrontacji z mistrzami sonokinezy i pneumokinezy. Historia Ben 10 *Diamentogłowy zadebiutował w odcinku "Jak to się wszystko zaczęło". *W odcinku "Pościg" pojawił się dwukrotnie. *W odcinku "Sekrety" pojawił się trzy razy. *W odcinku "Wielki kleszcz" próbował pokonać tytułowego kleszcza. *W odcinku "Wrobiony" walczył z Kevinem. *W odcinku "Dawne urazy" pojawił się poza ekranem. *W odcinku "Kevin i Vilgax", Diamentogłowy pojawił się cztery razy. *W odcinku "Ben 10.000" został użyty w przyszłości przez Bena 10.000. *W odcinku "Nocny obłęd" został zahipnotyzowany. *W odcinku "Z obcą twarzą", Ben przypadkowo się w niego zamienił. *Pojawił się również w odcinkach "Kosmiczna mumia", "Cyber kopie" i "Gość". *W odcinku "Idealny dzień" pojawił się we śnie Bena. *W odcinku "Moje wielkie kosmiczne wesele" walczył z Linopanem. *W odcinku "Ken 10" został użyty w alternatywnej linii czasu. *W odcinku "Ben 10 kontra Minus 10: część 1" walczył z Minus 10. *W odcinku "Do widzenia i nie ma czego żałować" został użyty przez Bena z alternatywnej linii czasu. *Diamentogłowy pojawił się również w filmach "Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa", "Ben 10: Wyścig z czasem" i "Ben 10: Zniszczyć wszystkich kosmitów". Ben 10: Obca Potęga *W odcinku "Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 2" pokonał Vilgaxa. *W odcinku "Jednoręki", Julia zmieniła Bena w Diamentogłowego. *W odcinku "Gdy wszystko inne zawiedzie" pojawił się ponownie. *W odcinku "Powrót Czarodziejki", Ben przypadkowo się w niego zamienił. *W odcinku "Tajemnica Chromatona" został użyty dwukrotnie. *W odcinku "Zemsta" pojawił się ponownie. *W odcinku "Ostateczna bitwa: część 1" został użyty przez Albedo. *W odcinku "Ostateczna bitwa: część 2" został użyty przez Bioidy. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *W odcinku "Szkolenie" powrócił do "Ultimate Alien". *W odcinku "Ben 10.000 powraca" został dwukrotnie użyty przez Bena 10.000. *W odcinku "Największe poświęcenie" walczył z czującymi ostatecznymi wersjami. *W odcinku "Inspektor numer 13" został użyty przez Gwen. *W odcinku "Miejsce dla dwojga" został użyty do walki z Darkstarem i Hope. *W odcinku "Noc żywych koszmarów" pojawił się we śnie Albeda. *W specjalnym odcinku "Ben 10-Generator Rex: Przymierze Bohaterów", Diamentogłowy walczył z Rexem. Ben 10: Omniverse 11-letni Ben *W odcinku "Helisa zguby", Diamentogłowy pokonał Malware'a. *W odcinku "Promień zdziecinnienia" pojawił się w retrospekcji. *W odcinku "Promień transmutacji" walczył z robotami Hydraulików. 16-letni Ben *W odcinku "Mrowisko", Diamentogłowy walczył z Grzmotorobakiem. *W odcinku "Na rybach", Diamentogłowy pokonał kapitana Korka. *W odcinku "Znowu Ben" pojawił się dwa razy, walcząc z Eonem i szukając Chrononawigatora. *W odcinku "Kacz" przetransportował Gwarkogłaza do statku Kacza Kolesiaka. *W odcinku "Za potęgę mózgu", Diamentogłowy został pokonany przez Negatywnego Ostatecznego Gigantozaura. *W odcinku "Kolekcja", Diamentogłowy ratuje kierowcę ciężarówki z paliwem, przed wybuchem. Występy Ben 10 *Jak to się wszystko zaczęło (pierwsze pojawienie) *Pościg (x2) *Sekrety (x3) *Wielki kleszcz *Wrobiony *Dawne urazy (poza ekranem) *Kevin i Vilgax (x4) *Ben 10.000 (alternatywna linia czasu) *Nocny obłęd (pod hipnozą, poza ekranem) *Z obcą twarzą (przypadkowa transformacja; wybrany Szybcior) *Gwen 10 (użyty przez Gwen) *Kosmiczna mumia *Cyber kopie *Gość *Idealny dzień (sen) *Moje wielkie kosmiczne wesele *Ken 10 (alternatywna linia czasu) *Ben 10 kontra Minus 10: część 1 *Do widzenia i nie ma czego żałować (alternatywna linia czasu) Ben 10: Obca Potęga *Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 2 (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Jednoręki (wybrany przez Julię) *Gdy wszystko inne zawiedzie *Powrót Czarodziejki (przypadkowa transformacja; wybrany Gigantozaur) *Tajemnica Chromatona (x2) *Zemsta *Ostateczna bitwa: część 1 (użyty przez Albedo) *Ostateczna bitwa: część 2 (użyty przez Bioidy) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Szkolenie (pierwsze ponowne pojawianie) *Ben 10.000 powraca (użyty przez Bena 10.000) (x2) *Największe poświęcenie *Inspektor numer 13 (użyty przez Gwen) *Miejsce dla dwojga *Noc żywych koszmarów (sen) Ben 10: Omniverse 11-letni Ben *Helisa zguby (pierwsze ponowne pojawianie) *Promień zdziecinnienia (retrospekcja) *Promień transmutacji 16-letni Ben *Mrowisko *Na rybach *Znowu Ben (x2) *Kacz *Za potęgę mózgu *Kolekcja Filmy *Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa *Ben 10: Wyścig z czasem *Ben 10: Zniszczyć wszystkich kosmitów Odcinki krótkometrażowe *Grunt to czujność Odcinki specjalne *Ben 10-Generator Rex: Przymierze Bohaterów Ciekawostki *Diamentogłowy odszedł z najczęściej używanych kosmitów. *Diamentogłowy jest odporny na strzały Eona, ponieważ jest z kryształów, a kryształ się nie starzeje. *Diamentogłowy jest wykonany z kryształu podobnego do tajdenitu. *To dziadek Max nadał Diamentogłowemu nazwę. Zobacz też *Galeria Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Kosmici z Omnitrixa Kategoria:Kosmici z Ultimatrixa Kategoria:Kosmici Bena Kategoria:Kosmici Bena 10.000